Le docteur et ses compagnes
by Amelia Tyler
Summary: Rose à survécu et reste aux côtés du Docteur, avec leur nouvelle compagne Martha Jones. Réécriture de la saison 3.
1. Adieu Rose

**Voici le premier chapitre!**

**PS: Je ne possède pas Doctor Who.**

* * *

-Rose ! Tenez bon !

Comme si elle allait lâcher ! Elle n'a pas encore tout vu ! Certes, elle a vu les Daleks, Les Slitheens, les Cybermens, les Gelths, Cassandra (mon dieu, elle aurait voulu être à sa place quand il l'a embrassé ! Bon, c'était son corps mais pas elle... Déjà un bon début !), Jack Harkness (Aaaah le beau gosse !), Face De Boe, La reine Victoria, Charles Dickens, Harriet Jones la 1ère ministre, Les chats,Cléopâtre... Elle a visité autant l'an 5 000 000 000 que l'an 1879 ! Et cet homme qui était avec lui, qui pouvait changer de visage en quelques secondes ! Sa précédente incarnation n'était peu être pas si belle, il faisait 40-45 ans, et sa mère trouvai celui-là trop jeune (de peur qu'il la drague) mais elle s'entendait bien avec lui ! Mais Rose doit bien avouer qu'elle trouve cette régénération... il est beau, intelligent, et Pitié, elle craquait complètement sur...  
-Ligne coupée, annonça la voix robotique.  
Lorsque qu'elle entendit ceci, elle ouvrit les yeux et enleva un bras du magna-crampon pour rattraper le levier qui s'abaissait. Le docteur la regardait avec affolement. Elle remonta le levier difficilement et regarda le docteur. A présent, elle volait, tenant à juste un levier. La pression fut trop forte ; Rose lâcha.  
A ce moment précis de son histoire, elle se dit « je vais mourir. C'est fini. Il ne pourra plus me sauver. » Puis elle se heurta contre un mur et pensa que c'était sa fin. Elle pensait que c'était le mur du Void. S'il y en avait un ! Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un homme brun courir vers elle.  
-Rose ! Cria-t-il.  
Il la serra comme si il l'avait perdu. En fait, Il CROYAIT qu'il l'avait perdu.  
-Rose... MA Rose...  
-Do... Docteur ?  
Il la serra encore plus fort.  
-Vous... Vous m'étouffez.  
-Oh, euh, pardon.  
Il desserra son étreinte et se leva, lui tendit une main, qu'elle attrapa de suite, puis elle se blottissa contre lui.  
-MON Docteur, lui susurra-t-elle.  
Elle reprit ses esprits et se rappela.  
-Emma... Emma !  
-Qui est Emma ?  
-Ma... Ma petite sœur.  
-Je ne savais pas que vous en aviez une !  
-Oui, eh bien, j'en ai une. J'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas tué ! On... Je dois y aller.  
Le docteur lui prit un bras.  
-Rose...  
-Je suis désolée. Je reviens après.  
- Naan, ce n'est pas ça, mais c'est que je peux vous emmener la voir.  
-Ok. Déposez-moi vers le Powell Estate.  
Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le TARDIS. Lorsqu'il atterit, Rose déposa un baiser sur la joue du Docteur.  
-Je ne serais pas longue. À toute a l'heure !  
-A... A toute a l'heure... bafouilla-t-il, confus par ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
Rose courut jusqu'à l'appartement de sa mère. Quand elle ouvrit, elle entendit un petit cri d'un placard. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit celui-ci, une petite blonde de 5 ans aux yeux bleus cria.  
-S'il vous plait, me mangez pas, Monsieur les Fantômes !  
-Coucou Emma, dit Rose.  
-Ro... Rosie ! T'es pas un fantôme ?  
-Non, je te le promets. Maintenant, sors d'ici. Ils ont tous disparus.  
-Les grosses poubelles parlantes aussi?  
-Les grosses poubelles parlantes aussi, affirma Rose avec un sourire en coin.  
Emma sortit du placard et regarda derrière Rose avec stupeur.  
-Rosie, c'est qui lui?  
Rose se tourna et vit le docteur.  
-Vous n'êtes pas resté dans le TARDIS?  
-J'étais curieux de connaître Emma.  
-Comment il connait mon nom? C'est un fantôme?  
-Non, ce n'en n'est pas un!  
Elle attrapa Emma et la mit dans un fauteuil. Elle sentait que Rose était triste.  
-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Rosie? Et c'est quoi, son nom à lui?  
-Son nom, c'est le Docteur.  
-C'est ton amoureux?  
-Non! On... On n'est pas en couple! On est juste des amis! De simples amis.  
-Maman m'a dit que tu a un amoureux qui s'appelle Le Docteur.  
Rose et le docteur se regardèrent, surpris.  
-En parlant de maman, tu sais, Emma... Maman... Maman et Mickey sont partis.  
-Ils sont morts?  
-Non! Non, ils ne sont pas morts. Ils sont partis en voyage vers d'autres mondes. Ils sont très loin. Mais ils ne sont pas morts. Je te le promets.  
-Mais moi, je vais vivre avec qui? Avec vous deux?  
-Je suis désolée, tu ne pourras pas vivre avec nous.  
-Mais traversez l'espace et le temps, comme a dit maman, c'était mon rêve! Je voulais devenir une princesse! Même pas un voyage?  
-Jackie est trop bavarde, remarqua le Docteur.  
-Non, je suis désolée, répondit Rose à Emma. On va demander à Lisa de te garder.  
-Lisa, la voisine?  
-Oui, Lisa, la voisine, avec sa fille Kathy.  
-Oooooh, oui! Chouette! On va pouvoir jouer aux princesses toute la journée!  
Rose et le Docteur s'éloignèrent un peu, laissant Emma sur le canapé, se laissant emporter par la joie.  
-Je ne sais pas si elle va accepter.  
-Et si elle n'accepte pas? Demanda le docteur.  
-Je... Je ne sais pas ou je l'emmènerais. Si elle refuse, je dois rester ici.  
-Et ne plus partir avec moi?  
-Non... je ne pourrais plus.  
-Ou Emma pourrait venir avec nous.  
Rose la regarda avec des grands yeux.  
-Docteur, on ne pourra pas, c'est trop dangereux!  
-On ira dans des endroits pas dangereux.  
-Partout ou on va, on a des ennuis! Que ce soit un endroit dangereux ou pas!  
-Je ne veux pas être seul.  
-Mais... Docteur! Je ne veux pas non plus être seule!  
-Mais vous avez Emma, vous!  
-Je... Docteur, je veux rester avec vous. Et c'est pas ma sœur qui m'en empêchera!  
Rose partit vers Emma et lui dit:  
-Viens, on va aller voir Lisa.  
Elle lui prit la main, laissant le Docteur bouche bée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se passa une main dans le cou puis suivit sa compagne.  
-Oh, bonjour Rose! Entrez! Dit Lisa.  
Emma courra vers Kathy.  
-Pourquoi t'es là, Emma?  
-Ben... J'ai ma grande sœur qui veut parler à ta maman!  
-Aaaah. Tu as ta poupée Barbie?  
-Non, j'ai pas eu le temps de la prendre.  
-Pas grave, viens dans ma chambre, tu vas voir la nouvelle voiture que je viens d'avoir!  
Elles coururent vers la chambre de Kathy.  
-Bien, Rose, tu voulais me parler?  
-Lisa, j'ai besoin de toi, il faudrait que tu gardes Emma. Comme ta propre fille. Ma mère est... Comment dire? Elle est en voyage très loin. Et elle ne reviendra pas. Et je dois partir avec lui, dit elle en pointant son doigt vers le Docteur.  
-Il n'y a pas de problème, je suis complètement d'accord. C'est ton... ton mari?  
-Lui? Mon mari? Noooooooon, affirma-t-elle.  
-Pourtant, je vous aurais bien vu ensemble.  
-On n'est qu'amis. Certes, de très bons amis, mais que des amis. Bien, je vais annoncer la nouvelle à Emma.  
Elle l'appela et Emma rappliqua au galop.  
-Alors, Rosie?  
-Tu restes ici.  
-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Cria-t-elle.  
-Je viendrais te voir parfois, lui assura Rose.  
-Il y a intérêt!  
Rose embrassa sur le front sa sœur et partit. Après avoir franchi le seuil de la porte, Rose fit demi-tour.  
-Rose, que faites-vous? Demanda le docteur.  
-J'ai oublié de te donner ça, dit-elle à Lisa.  
Elle lui donna les clés et s'en alla.  
-Encore une fois au revoir, dit Rose.  
Cette fois, elle ferma la porte pour de bon.  
-On y va? Demanda-t-il à Rose en lui tendant la main.  
-Oui, on y va, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Une fois entré dans le TARDIS, Rose susurra:  
-Je ne reverrais plus jamais ma mère.  
Le Docteur, avec son ouïe tellement développée l'entendit.  
-Je... Peut peut-être trouver le moyen de lui dire au revoir.  
-Vous pouvez vraiment?  
-Je pense que oui.

* * *

-Maman... Maman...  
Je me suis réveillée. J'ai rêvé, ou ma fille m'a appelée? Non, c'est un rêve.  
-Maman!

Là, j'y ai vraiment cru.

J'ai raconté le rêve à Mickey et Pete, car à part eux, qui pourrait me croire? Ils savent, eux aussi, ce que le docteur peut faire. Et je sais aussi qu'il ferait tout pour ma fille, y comprit m'appeler dans les rêves! Il est amoureux d'elle... Et elle aussi est amoureux de lui... Pourquoi ils ne se le disent pas?! Ils me tuent, l'un comme l'autre, fous à lier tout les deux! Ils vont très bien ensemble!Bref, on est partis, tout les trois, pour aller jusqu'au bout (je VEUT voir ma fille!). Alors on a fait beaucoup de route, énormément, on a traversé des mers juste pour elle et son extraterrestre. Alors, on est arrivés sur la plage et j'ai vu ma fille.  
-Rose!  
-Maman!  
Je me précipitai pour aller la toucher, la sentir, être sûre qu'elle était vivante, et elle me stoppa.  
-Je suis désolée Maman, je ne suis qu'une image.  
-On voit bien ça! Tu est à moitié transparente!  
-Oh, désolé, dit une voix au loin que je reconnus.  
-Docteur... Vous... Vous! Depuis que ma fille vous connais vous nous attirez des ennuis! Voyez où on est, maintenant!  
-Je sais très bien ce que j'apporte.  
-La dévastation! Je le sais très bien! Mais promettez moi une chose.  
-Quoi?  
-Que vous n'allez jamais quitter ma fille. Que vous l'aimerez pour toujours, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour, sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi!  
-Là, je vous reconnais, Jackie.  
-Rose, tout va bien, maintenant? Comment va Emma?  
-C'est Lisa qui la garde, sachant qu'elle est trop petite pour aller dans le TARDIS.  
-Rose, je dois te dire quelque chose. Je...  
-Tu? Me demanda Rose.  
-Je... Je suis enceinte.  
-De... De combien de temps?  
-3 mois.  
-Il reste 2 minutes, leur dit Le Docteur.  
-Ou... Ou la faille est apparue? Demanda Rose.  
-En Norvège. Foutue Norvège.  
-Oh, oui, la Norvège, marmonna le Docteur.  
-A Darlig Ulv Stranden. Sa veut dire « La baie de Bad Wolf » , dit Mickey par-dessus mon épaule.  
Rose regarda le docteur et m'assura:  
-C'est sur, c'était pour moi. La baie de Bad Wolf!  
-Pourquoi?  
-Ces mots me suivent partout où je vais! Deux mots restent ici: Bad Wolf!  
-Rose... Tu disparait...  
-Maman... Je t'aime!  
-On t'aime aussi! Criai-je au loin. Plus jamais, jamais je ne la reverrais.  
J'ai pleuré contre le manteau de Pete. Ma fille était partie à jamais avec son Seigneur du Temps à deux balles.

* * *

-C'est bon, Rose, rassurée?  
-Oui, docteur. J'ai juste besoin...  
-Besoin de quoi?  
-D'un câlin.  
Il la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura dans sa chemise. Lorsqu'elle sortit des bras du Docteur, elle vit une mariée en train de les regarder.  
-Quoi? Demanda le Docteur à Rose.  
-Docteur... Tournez vous.  
Il se tourna et vit la mariée.  
-Je suis où?  
-Quoi?!  
-Dites moi ce que je fais là!  
-Quoi?!

* * *

Voila! Ça vous a plu? Dites le moi avec vos reviews

A bientôt, Amelia Tyler ;-)


	2. La mariée de Noël Partie 1

**Voila le 2ème chapitre!**

**Rappel: Je ne possède pas Doctor Who.**

* * *

-Qui êtes vous? Redemanda la femme.

-Comment êtes vous arrivée ici? Donna en guise de réponse Le Docteur.

-Comment Vous vous appelez? Demanda Rose.

-Il vous a kidnappé, vous aussi? Répondit la femme.

-Non, on est amis. Comment vous vous appelez?

-Donna. Donna Noble. Enfin, pour plus longtemps, répondit Donna.

Donna éatait rousse et portai une robe de mariée.

-Pourquoi vous êtes habillée comme ceci? Demanda le docteur.

Donna lança un regard ébahie devant la question du Docteur.

-Pour aller en discothèque! Espèce de crétin! Pour mon mariage! J'étais a deux doigts de me marier! On est où?

Donna se précipita pour ouvrir les portes du TARDIS.

-Donna, non! Cria le docteur.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, l'espace entier était étalé devant elle.

-On est dans mon vaisseau spatial, expliqua t-il. C'est le TARDIS : Time And Relative Dimension In Space.

-Le quoi?

-Le TARDIS.

-Le quoi?

-Le TARDIS.

-Vous êtes un alien?

-Moi, oui et Rose est humaine.

-Vous êtes humaine? Demanda Rose a Donna.

-Ouais, c'est optionnel?

-Non, je demandais juste. Comme ça.

-Eh bien Rose, dites a votre ami le martien de me ramener chez moi.

-Je viens pas de Mars mais de Gallifrey ! Je suis un Gallifréen et non un Martien! Et c'est où, chez vous?

-Mettez moi a coté de l'église St Mary. Chiswick. Londres. Angleterre. Europe. Terre. Système Solaire!

-De tout sens, j'avais pas l'intention de vous garder.

-Et comment je suis arrivée là, hein? Vous m'avez droguée, non? J'étais avec mon père et d'un coup je me retrouve dans votre vaisseau spatial martien ou je ne sais quoi qui pense me retenir prisonnière! Mon mari et moi -si un jour il devient mon mari- on vous traînera en justice!

-Bon, maintenant, sortez, que je ne vous voie plus!

-C'est ça! Encore pas merci!

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle re-rentra en disant:

-On est où la? On est pas a St Mary! ON N'EST PAS A L'EGLISE ST MARY! Je sais pas où je suis! Oh, une cabine téléphonique ! Qui a de l'argent?

-Désolé, je n'en est pas, lui dit Rose.

-Moi, j'en ai jamais, compléta le Docteur.

-Vous deux, vous vous complétez mais alors faudrait voir le résultat si vous aviez des enfants !

Rose la regarda, outrée par les paroles de Donna, tandis que le docteur dit:

-On a pas trop ce projet là. Et pourquoi vous avez pas d'argent?

Donna montra sa robe en criant sur le docteur:

-Robe de MA-RI-ÉE! J'ai pas de poches! Oh, mais oui, c'est ça que j'ai oublié de dire au couturier: des poches! Je vais rater mon mariage a cause de VOUS ! Bah, tempis pour l'appel, y'a des taxis. Ouais, mais ça sert a rien. Il faut encore de l'argent! Bah,ils comprendront .

Quand un taxi arriva, il lui dit:

-Désolé mademoiselle, c'est double tarif le jour de Noël.

Et il lui démarra sous le nez.

-Oh! Et l'amitié de Noël?

Un autre passa, et cette fois, Donna dit:

-Bonjour, euh désolé si je ne peut pas vous payer tout de suite, je vous payerai après la course. Je peux entrer?

Le chauffeur lâcha un simple "oui"

-St Mary, chiswick.

Lorsque Rose sortit du TARDIS, elle vit Donna partir avec... Un robot! Les robots de l'année dernière !

-Docteur! Donna se fait enlever par un robot! Ceux comme l'année dernière !

-Rose, viens ici. Tu vas piloter comme je t'ai appris OK?

-Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir... Et si je l'abimais?

-Ma vieille fille résiste à tout! Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle!

-Mhh... D'accord.

-Il suffit que tu tienne là, et si on veut avoir plus de vitesse, tu tirera ce levier... Pour se rapprocher de la voiture, c'est cette manette là...

Après les expliquations du docteur, Rose démarra avec succès. Le docteur, lui, ouvrit les portes pour attraper donna.

-Approche Sexy! Cria le docteur a rose.

-Qui? Répondit rose.

-Sexy! Roh... Désolé, le TARDIS ! Rapproche le TARDIS !

-Euh.. D'accord!

Elle tira la manette, mais le poisson-pilote (le robot) accéléra.

-Rose! Le levier! Tire en bas le levier!

Rose s'exécuta tout de suite.

-Donna! Ouvrez la porte!

-J'PEUX PAS, C'EST BLOQUÉ!

Il prit son tournevis sonique et ouvrit la porte.

-Voilà, maintenant, c'est plus bloqué. Sautez! Vous pouvez me faire confiance !

-Rose! Cria Donna. Vous lui faites confiance?

-A chaque seconde de ma vie, oui! Sautez, maintenant!

-Mais je suis en robe de mariée!

-Oui, et vous êtes magnifique! Sautez!

Donna sauta et atterrit sur le docteur.

-Outch. Vous m'écrasez, sussura le docteur.

-Oups! désolée!

Elle se releva en portant les plis de sa robe.

-On va se poser sur un bâtiment, pour laisser ma Vieille Fille se détendre un petit peu. Annonça le Docteur.

Donna sortit du TARDIS.

-J'ai raté mon mariage. Dire que je dois être la seule a avoir fait ça. Rater son mariage.

Elle s'assied et reprena son monologue:

-On est près du Estate Powell. Et oh, je vois Canary Warf juste là. La bataille qu'il y a eu. Enfin, il parait. C'était l'Institut Torchwood, celle qui faisait apparaître et disparaître les fantômes . Tout le monde criait dans les rues. Ça devait être des terroristes qui avait déclanché sa. Enfin, je sais pas. J'étais pas là ce jour là.

-Estate Powell... C'était là ou on vivait, ma famille et moi.

-Que c'est t-il passé?

La blessure était invisible, mais toujours là. A chaque fois qu'on la touche, c'est toujours la même chose: ça fait mal. Très mal. Et plus on la touchait, plus elle faisait mal. Pour ne plus faire du mal a Rose, le docteur changea de conversation :

-La vraie question c'est: pourquoi ils vous cherchent?

* * *

**Bientôt, la 2ème partie de La Mariée de Noël! (2ème partie beaucoup plus longue.)**


	3. Note de l'auteur (sera supprimée)

**/!\ Note de l'auteur /!\**

**Bonjour, je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer mais j'arrête (pour l'instant) cette fanfiction car je n'ai pas assez de temps pour tout faire en temps et en heure... Je reprendrais lorsque j'aurais assez de chapitres prêt.**

**Encore désolée, Amelia Tyler.**

** HUSS!**


	4. Le récapitulakitipiti (Note explicative)

**Dans ma première note, j'ai pas donné vraiment de détails donc voici L'EXPLICATION:**

**Comme je suis au collège et que j'ai pris deux options de plus qu'une collégienne normale, j'ai 5h de plus qu'eux et donc moins de temps pour faire mes devoirs et donc s'en suit que j'ai pas de temps pour aller sur fanfiction parce que j'ai un peu plus de devoirs et puis mes profs sont pas les plus sympas de la planète donc beaucoup de contrôles + dès la rentrée, j'ai pris le club philo, langues, chorale... 1h 30 de plus en tout et en plus il faut APPRENDRE (Club Philo, rien a apprendre, Chorale, faut apprendre une dizaine de chansons dans toute l'année hein, et Club langues, aussi appelé Club Théâtre puisqu'on joue des pièces en Anglais, latin, Italien... Donc faut bien apprendre a bien parler) Donc en gros, si je dois écrire en temps et en heure tout mes chapitres, JE NE DORMIRAIS PLUS! Donc c'est pour ça que je ne publie plus de chapitres mais j'en republierais pendant LES GRANDES VACANCES! Comme c'est dans disons, 1 mois et demi, j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai fait cette explication, c'était un récapitulakiti... Jamais je n'y arriverai avec ce mot :C**

**Sur ce, Encore encore désolée, HUSS!**


End file.
